


Let The Rain Fall Down

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, asked discord fam for prompt and came up with this, feeling sad that my parakeet died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: Just a rainy day.





	Let The Rain Fall Down

_WolfGoddess - Today at 1:38 PM_ **  
**

_Hmm. How about some sweet fluff for Prompto, about what he and his girlfriend get up to on rainy days?_

* * *

All was silent except for the pitter patter of rain droplets falling against your boyfriend’s apartment window. He had one of those fancy bay windows that one could sit in, so the moment you heard the rainfall, you had made it your place of residence, letting the thoughts rush away with the raindrops until even your mind was silent, just enjoying the moment. He was currently off with his best friend into whatever shenanigans they got up to but would be home soon, you yourself having just gotten off shift from work, but not tired enough to sleep.

So lost in the moment, you never noticed the door opening with a soft call of your name. You did however, notice the arms that wrapped around you in a familiar hug causing you to blink then smile.

“What’s got your attention?” asked Prompto softly, chin resting on your shoulder once he sat behind you and placed your back against his chest.

“Nothing in particular,” you commented lightly. “But you do now.” You lean back against his chest, soaking in the warmth and love that was Prompto, threading your fingers with his own. You listened as your boyfriend began to hum a random song, melting into his embrace and playing with his hands, making Prompto stop and laugh as a finger tickled his palm as you traced the lines before he resumed his humming.

He would idly place kisses here and there on your neck, showing his affection for you, but not getting you riled up for some sexy time. He could tell you were tired but fighting it, wanting to spend time with him instead and that made him happy. However, he wanted you to get your sleep too which is why he had began humming in the first place. Prompto slowly rocked you both back and forth as he hummed, your playing with hands slowing down as you yawned instead, letting all your weight fall against your boyfriend as he lulled you into sleep with his quiet lullaby.

Prompto smiled, hugging you tighter to himself as he kissed the top of your head. “I love you,” he murmured, taking up watching the rainfall as you slept peacefully in his arms.


End file.
